Tsubaki Nakatsukasa
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki) isBlack Star's Demon Weapons partner. A part of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a famous family of Japanese Demon Weapons, she can change into multiple ninja weapons, plus a katana. Subsequently, she is known as a Demon Shadow Weapon (魔暗器 Maanki) known as a Dark Arm in the English dub. Presently, she is a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi, along with Black Star. She is voiced by Monica Riai. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Tsubaki returns with Black Star and the rest of the group to fight Discord and Sigma. The Rise Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Meister of War Blackpool Tsubaki38.jpg Tsubaki41.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Heroines Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Sibling Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Monica Rial Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half